overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Zy'tl Q'ae
Zy'tl Q'ae is a massive tree monster that dwells in the Great Forest of Tob. Appearance Described as a monster that easily dwarfs the fourth Floor Guardian of Nazarick, Gargantua. It is a giant tree that stands almost 100 meters in height, with six branch tentacles that extend to lengths of over 300 meters. Decorating at the top of its head a patch of green-like moss grows. And in the middle of its great trunk lies a gaping cavernous maw with sharp teeth. Personality Very little is shown of Zy'tl Q'ae personality, but its actions suggest it to be akin to a mindless beast with a voracious appetite whose only goal is to devour all things. Its possible that Zy'tl Q'ae was once intelligent, when it was a treant, but it seems that its current state has made it lost all ability to be reasoned with. Background Long ago in the distant past, this evil tree was originally a treant, that Pinison described as 'twisted'. According to her the evil tree was one of many monsters that appeared in the New World, falling from a tear in the sky. These creatures it came with were incredibly powerful rumored to have the power to destroy the world and said to rival the Dragon Lords. While many of the monsters were eliminated or sealed over the ages, some like the evil tree survived and went into hiding. Taking residence in the northern part of the Great Forest of Tob, it fell into a deep slumber. On occasion it fed to replenish its strength through draining the life force of the surrounding plants and trees. During one of its many partial awakenings a party of seven adventurers passed through the Great Forest of Tob and challenged the great monster so as to restore peace in the forest at the behest of a dryad. The tree was then given then name Zy'tl Q'ae by the leader of the group. The seven managed to defeat the monster, however they only defeated a piece of its body, the main body was still not fully awakened and would not do so until a long but indeterminate time had passed. Chronology Zy'tl Q'ae reveals itself before the assembled Darkness and Pinison. Upon awakening it immediately starts to use its tentacles limbs, ripping great trees from their roots and devouring them. While the treant goes about feasting it takes notice of the intruders in its domain. The Floor Guardians then arrive at Ainz wishes, Demiurge finding Zy'tl Q'ae's roaring to be annoying uses magic to freeze the great tree in ice. Though incapacitated, Zy'tl Q'ae manages to break free from his entrapment, more furious than ever. Turning his sole attention to the assembled Floor Guardians the treant attempts to crush them with his tree limbs. Abilities and Powers Zy'tl Q'ae is one of the first impressive creatures that Ainz has encountered in the New World. Aura estimated its power level to be between 80 to 85, however she was unable to exactly measure its HP which she declared was 'off the chart'. Pinison once declared that its strength rivaled a dragon's. Specializing in using its great size and strength to its advantage, its able to uproot trees and objects from the surrounding area, lifting them with ease and devour them. It possesses great endurance, as it was able to shake off Demiurge's Frost of Judecca after some time and survived multiple attacks from the combined might of Floor Guardians. In addition Zy'Tl Q'ae is able produce seeds and shoot them as projectiles. Trivia * According to Ainz, there is a similar creature to Zy'tl Q'ae in YGGDRASIL, but it is unknown if Zy'tl Q'ae is native to the New World or could be a remnant from YGGDRASIL. * Zy'tl Q'ae could be one of the surviving Evil Deities that fought the Thirteen Heroes. * Its name originates from a eldritch race of plant monsters from Cthulhu Mythology. * Ironically a rare healing herb grows at the top moss area of its head. * Ainz mused that giant trees were a joke during the early days of YGGDRASIL. Category:Monsters Category:Treants